The Coin
by alycya
Summary: Takes place just before the first Quarter Quell- in the Capitol. Two Capitol children reflect on running away. One-shot only.


"This could be the perfect chance you know, we could leave," I sat next to Staf, playing with my blond hair, and staring at the sunset from the best location in all the Capitol. I didn't even look at him, I knew what his reaction would be- it is always the same. He was convinced he couldn't, but in reality we are probably the only two people in all of Panem who could stand a chance in running away.

Staf looked at me, barely concealed doubt reflecting in his eyes. He's a tall boy, a stark contrast to his younger brother. Staf is nineteen, fair-skinned, with light hair. He has become the picture perfect ideal for what every Capitol boy should be, what every Capitol girl should want… which I guess is why I don't have very many friends. Staf and I have been in a relationship for as far back as I can remember; we have been expected to marry for just as long.

"You know its not possible Sera," just as I was avoiding his gaze, he was avoiding mine. He would never admit it, but he yearns for a world outside of our prison as much as I do- perhaps more. "It's the first Quarter Quell this year, the president is going to expect me to be even more attentive than ever before. And your mother is going to expect your participation as well." The President. That's all Staf is ever allowed to refer to her as, even in private. For all of my parents' faults, at least I am allowed to address them as such. The only time Staf ever utters the word 'Mother' it is in reference to mine, never his- she is only ever called 'the President'.

I snorted involuntarily. "My mother, your mother. They are the only reasons holding you here? I don't give a hoot about either one, we all know they do not care about me." Staf is very familiar with my standing in my family, as he is often the receiver of my rants.

I am considered the outcast in my family, the black sheep who blemishes the Crane family name. My mother is the head gamemaker, and close friends with President Cotch; my father the head peacekeeper. My brother, thirty-six, is the mayor of District Two- having been appointed by the President herself; and my sister, twenty-nine, is working her way through the ranks of Medic.

And I was the unexpected, unwanted, disappointment- every family has one right? Well my mother's afraid I will some how, single handedly, unravel all of the work our family has done the past twenty-five years to get to the level we are today. I've been told that, before the Rebellion my family was full of nobodies; during the Rebellion they reported to the Capitol of the ongoings of the people around them. This led to our coveted and cushioned spot at the President's right hand. My mother and the President hoped that a union between our families would solidify our status- and ensure a proper future for her eighteen-year-old pariah of a daughter. As far as my mother is concerned, our family is as close to nobility that Panem has.

President. We use the term in Panem, but it is anything but- upon the death of the President there will be an "election" for the next one, in which Staf- who has been groomed for this since birth- will win. Only the Capitol's most prominent families are allowed to cast a vote. As has happened for as long as Panem has been around, and as it will happen for an indefinite length of time after.

Staf suddenly grinned down at me, I immediately became wary. "Tell you what, we will flip for the decision." He pulls a shiny, circular object from his jacket pocket. A coin? This is how he wants to make a life changing decision, a coin. "But before you say anything Sissi- this is a special coin."

I couldn't suppress my grin, nor could I resist teasing. "A ispecial/i coin? And what makes it so special?" He held it out for me to see. It was obviously an old coin, and unlike one I had ever seen before. There was a man's profile on the front, with his long hair tied back, a bird with it's wings spread on the reverse side. The coin, dull silver in color, was so warn the wording was undistinguishable- I couldn't begin to guess what it says.

"This coin comes from prePanem North America. If we should leave hear for District 13, this coin will be sure to tell us." District 13. All of Panem was told that, after the Rebellion, District 13 was destroyed. We know better, we know for a fact it still exists. Staf was privy to the information- and although not alive when it happened, heard stories of it from his elders around the presidential mansion.

Staf flipped the coin in the air and quickly caught it. He never told me how it landed- all I know is that the coin landed right. It was decided; we would leave Panem and all it represents behind us to go to District 13. No more Hunger Games, no more manipulative president, no more neglecting parents. Leaving was easy enough, Staf knew how to fly and he has every resource at how disposal. Who would question the happy, successful elder son of the President? Not anyone who valued their lives for sure- Cotch has a tendency to kill first, ask later. And I always have a bag under my bed, full of clothes and essential possessions- in case Staf one day agreed to leave.

"Wait!" I sat up suddenly. Staf looked down at me worried. "We can't exactly go to District 13 as Stafferd Cotch and Sissera Crane. The Rebellion wasn't so long ago they would forget the last names of the people who repressed them." I watched as my words sunk in.

Staf smiled at me, as he started to play with the mysterious currency. "Coin."

"What?" Coin? We already decided we were going to run to District 13, he couldn't be backing out now! Not after he got my hopes up.

"Coin. We will henceforth be known as Staf and Sissa Coin." I smiled, the idea was brilliant! After all, what better way is there to start our new life then with the name of the object that freed us.

I leaned my head of Staf's shoulder. "It's perfect."

In the shadows a sallow and sickly little boy of barely ten years of age, watched his elder brother discuss running away with the girl. He smiled to himself. No one ever intended for Corrio to become President after their mother stepped down, it was always going to be Staf. He was older, and all around superior. But now, with his elder brother running away- to District 13 no less!- this would be his chance. It was his destiny. No one could prevent Coriolanus Snow Cotch from becoming the next President of Panem. He subconsciously played with the snowflake pin on his jacket, a gift from his brother. He made the decision to never disclose this information to anyone. Corrio would become the next- and best- President of Panem, no matter what.

A/N: I really wanted to create something new and different from a lot of the Hunger Games fanfiction out there (though don't get me wrong, I love that stuff!). There is so much mystery surrounding Panem and I wanted to dive into it. I've read the series countless times and have found myself fascinated by both Snow and Coin- wondering how they got to where they did. I always felt that there was something behind Snow's obsession over control. And I thought that 13, and President's Coin's back story being a mystery, was a perfect plot starter.

Who would ever suspect that President Coin's ancestor (could be either father or grandfather) is related to President Snow, whose very position she covets most... other than Coriolanus of course.

: ) Hope you liked this!


End file.
